


What could have gone wrong

by Saluzozette



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like them, Serious Injuries, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: A series of one shots where everytime a character almost dies in the show well... they really die in here (so more or less every episode). Please stay safe and read it only it is not dangerous to you right now. Also, english is not my first langage, so please be nice to me. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! To celebrate the end of the show (don't get me wrong, I am VERY sad) I've decided to post some oneshots I wrote a loooong looong time ago. The idea was to take the moment when everything could have gone wrong in each episode and... well make it go VERY wrong. If you're sensitive, or have any triggers that I forgot to tag here, please, stay safe, tell me, and maybe don't read.
> 
> Also, I only wrote something for the first six episodes so... If I get motivated enough, I might write some more, but I can't make any promises ^^
> 
> Also, english is not my first langage, so please be nice if you see any mistakes, but point them out to me so I can correct them. I'll be posting once a week =D
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy and don't forget to review ! That will be my only paycheck !

** _Ring of Fire, part 1_ **

_Gordon's POV :_

"Ok, folks, I'm almost there."

Now that I got that weird device which, I'm almost certain, is causing those sea quakes, I can finally focus on what I really came here for in the first place. The rescue. I know I shouldn't have ooze away like that, but… for a second… For a second I thought I had found my dad. I know I should have focus on the rescue, and then go back and check the device, but I couldn't… I just couldn't.

Anyway, now I have that thing, and I'm back into business! Lab's crew, get ready to be rescued.

"Good news, Thunderbird Four." Virgil says through the radio, and I can hear the reassurance he's not telling in his words. He knows how I feel. Hell, they all know. My dad is their dad after all. John and Scott stay silent but even then, it comforts me.

There it is. I can see the lab, the nose of which is seriously pointing down. I'm late. I will have to make it quick.

"Make it quick." Virgil says as if he could read my mind. "I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on."

Don't worry big bro. I'm one of the fastest swimmer on hearth, remember?

"International Rescue!" Comes the lab's director's voice. "The control room is flooding! Just get us out of here!"

The panic is clear in the way his words are striving to came out all at once. I have to save those people. I have to.

I'm approaching the lab. Half its legs have fall off. The only thing that is stopping it from going away in the abyss underneath are Thunderbird One and Two's cables. And by the way the lab is still heading down inch by inch, I can guess that Virgil and Scott are in trouble up there. Only my baby can make it under water. There is no way on hearth her two BIG big sisters could do it. It would ruin their engines.

"Leave the planet for a few hours and the whole world falls apart!"

"Hey, at least it has TV."

I can't help but grin at that, half mocking, half relieved. Just hearing my little brother and my sister's complaints feels good. Alan and Kayo are back on hearth, and safe at home. I know I'm being stupid. I know I'm being overprotective, but I can't help it. Alan sure is a Hell of an astronaut. He can even be the best, right next to John, for all I know, but I will never ever stop worrying when he and Kayo are up there, out of the atmosphere, out of the planet's gravity, way out of my reach. I can't stop worrying. It's a big brother prerogative. Even if Kayo is in fact older than me.

Ok, Gordon, focus! Those people still need help, Alan don't. What is up with you today? I come closer. Deployment of the movable arms, check; stabilization of the 'bird, check. How am I going to get the crew to the surface? Thunderbird Four is a two-passenger's 'bird only. I can't take them all with me. I will have to use the dry tubes.

"All right, here's the plan." I call into my radio. "I'm cutting my way in from underneath, I'll evacuate the crew in dry tubes. Thunderbird Five, have the crew prepared for immediate evacuation. Everyone cool?"

John silence has always meant "yes", and Virgil and Scott don't complain. That makes me smile. I like it when nobody contests my plans. It means that even Mister Bossy and Mister I-always-have-something-to-say above water know that down there, I make the rules. Down there, there is no big or little brother, only me. I'm the Godfather of the oceans.

"Ok, then." I say, unable to hide the satisfaction in my voice. "Here we go."

It takes me less than a minute to laser a way in. Now, shall the exciting part begin. Even though I love my 'bird, I rather be directly into the water. I don't have a flying 'bird, it is true. And if I had to fly one of those all by myself, I'm not sure I could do it without entirely destroying it on the way. But it doesn't matter. Because when I'm diving, I'm flying anyway. Without wings, without engines, and without metal. I'm totally free! Except for the air bottles, ok. But those don't count.

"Ok, I'm inside." I say, heading for the entirely over flooded stairs. "Making my way to the crew compartment."

One, two, three knocks and they open the door. Woah… It's crowded in here! There are only three crewmen, but there is a whole bunch of stuff floating everywhere. And the erratic movements of the lab are not helping.

"I'm inside the control room." I call while trying to calm down the crew's panic. "All hands accounting for. I'll take them out, one at the time."

"Good news, Thunderbird Four." Virgil answers, a little stress escaping from his tone. "But hurry. We're hanging on by a thread here."

I can feel the lab going down and down. Thunderbirds One and Two mustn't have much room left to fly. The scientists' director pushes a young lady into my arms. He wants me to help her first. Very well. I lead her down the stairs and through the door. For god's sake, does she even know how to swim?! I know I'm a good swimmer but why does everybody else have to be bad ones?!

Eventually, I get her aboard my 'bird and put her into a dry tube. I don't have much more time.

"You're gonna be ok." I tell her when she looks at me worryingly. I can't afford to reassure her further, so I close the tube and send it to the surface. "First dry tube is away."

Oh, crud… The lab is already half above the abyss. It's a matter of second now. I don't lose time saying anything to my brothers and go get another crew member right away. My heart is racing. The cables won't stand a lot longer.

"One more to go." I say when the second dry tube is ejected. "I'm going back in."

Yeah, right, easy to say, much more difficult to do. Everything is moving! How am I supposed to swim faster if heavy metal things I can't even give a name to are trying to kill me every second?

"The lab is shifting." I tell my brothers when I reach the control room for the third time. "It's gonna flip any second!"

Honestly, I would have prefered that. Because I'm only able to share a look with the director, when a huge, heavy metal thing (of course!) pounds me against the wall. You know how you used to think that stuff get a lot lighter when you put it underwater? Yes? Well heavy metal things do not do that. They stay heavy. And they crush you.

That thing crushes me. The shock makes my lungs empty, and I just have the time to realize it is water that I am now breathing, before I start drowning. My air bottles have exploded!

**OoOoO**

Scott was having troubles with stabilizing his 'bird. The lab was falling, and whatever Gordon was doing down there was taking too long.

"The lab's too heavy. It's pulling us both under!" He called to make his brother hurry.

Nobody answered. First, Scott felt irritation. Then, after more than ten very long and very silent seconds, worry started to kick in. What the Hell was Gordon doing?!

"Thunderbird Four, can you read me?" Virgil asked, way more scared than anything else.

Nobody answered.

"Gordon, do you read me?" He repeated.

Nobody answered.

"Gordon!"

And then…

The cables of Thunderbird Two broke. The lab fell even further and Thunderbird One came way too close from the ocean. Scott had no choice. If he kept holding on, he would go underwater. So he let it go. Without seeing it, the two brothers could tell, voices inaudible, and words unspeakable, that the lab had fall all the way into the abyss, along with the last scientist, Thunderbird Four, and Gordon.

"I'm not picking up any sign of life." John's voice came through the radio, low and broken. "The lab has exploded, Thunderbird Four as well… There are no survivors."

Somewhere in the distance, coming from home, they could hear quiet sobs. Alan was crying, fear and despair drowning him, like water had just drown their fallen brother.


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again ! I was wondering whether or not I should post the second part of the episode right now or if I should wait a week, like I said, but I'd like to stay on the same schedule than the Rewatch event that is happening on Tumblr currently. So I am posting this now ^^
> 
> Enjoy !

**_Ring of Fire, Part 2:_ **

Scott's POV: 

"We have to destroy this dish. I need options, Brains. Fast."

It's not that I start to feel pressured, but I sure start to feel pressured. If this mission is a failure it isn't two or three lives that we are going to lose – although it would already be way too much – but possibly more than a hundred! By the Hood's hands. We can't allow that. We can't let this city burn. To tell the truth, failure is not an option.

"Yeah!" My friend answers, showing me a modelization of the solar collector through my 3D projection device. "The primary support arm. Remove that and the entire dish will detach. I'm sending you coordinates now."

Think fast, Scott. Do you have any other option to save everyone? Forget the electronical way, it doesn't work. Virgil can't move the dish manually either, because it would crush the control room. Oh, and those people still need to get out of here by the way. Ok, looks like you have no choice, after all.

"Virgil, get the engineers out." I call through the radio, already heading for the ladder. "I'm taking out the dish."

"Are you sure about this?" My brother asks.

He doesn't like this plan any more than I do. If I cut the dish, not only will my life be in danger, but so will his and the engineers'. But we have no choice, and I know he knows it. The sun is rising, already causing damages to the city. We can't risk several hundred existences just for the safety of our owns. Not even for the safety of three other people. The city comes first. Besides, I have another argument he can't complain against.

"It's what Dad would have done."

Silence in the radio. I'm not sure Virgil agrees with me on this, but at least, he doesn't say anything. He must know how much I need to be sure I'm doing the right thing. I don't care if it means putting my own life in danger.

I'm outside again. I don't lose any more time and start climbing the primary support arm. Somewhere in the background, I can hear Thunderbird Two getting closer to the control room. Once I'm at the base of the dish, I start lazering.

"Virgil, I'm cutting my way through." I tell my brother, praying for him to be already out with the engineers.

I can hear him talking to them through the radio, but I have no idea where he is. Let's just hope he has finished rescuing them. The last metal bar gives away. I just have the time to grab the dish before it starts falling.

Ok, now I really need to get out of here. I can finally see my brother. He is hanging on Thunderbird Two's rescuing seats, next to the three engineers. I knew he could do it! Damn, this thing is falling fast! Come on, Scott, stop thinking or you will be the one needing a rescue. You just have to make this fucking jet pack works.

It doesn't work…

"The heat must have fried my jet pack!"

OoOoO

Virgil was securing his hold on the cable and making sure that the engineers could not fall when he heard his older brother's cry. His heart froze. What did he mean by "fried jet pack"? Almost too scared to check, the young man took a look anyway. What he saw made him chocked.

"Scott!" He cried to his sibling who could not heard him. "Scott!"

The oldest Tracy was ridiculously small on the dish, compared to the giant Virgil was seeing in his mind. Scott was the oldest of his siblings, but also the strongest, the wisest, the anything-est! He was indestructible! Nothing could happen to him, right?

The dish fell all the way down the hill and Virgil followed it with Thunderbird Two. He didn't care about the engineers anymore. The only thing he cared about was his brother.

"Scott, do you read me?!" He yelled into his radio when everything subsided.

He didn't get an answer, but he didn't really need one, because as soon as he had cried, he had seen what he was looking for. Scott was there, stuck under a huge metal bar, and even without checking, Virgil could tell he was dead. His big brother was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in following the event, you can find it by searching the TAGrewatch tag on tumblr. It's a lot of fun !
> 
> Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave a review, I'm am living on these ^^


	3. Episode 3

_**Space Race:** _

_ Alan's POV: _

"John, what's going on? Is that number coming or not?"

I must admit, I'm starting to be kind of worried about my well-being, here. I don't want to die just yet! I'm only sixteen, I'm way too young! I can't die until… Hmm, yeah, at least seventy years from now. So there is no way those are my last moments. But… Time is running out and my brother doesn't seem to be as calm as he was fifteen minutes ago. It doesn't help me.

"I don't know!" John barks into the radio, failing to hide his fear. "I've lost contact with Lady Penelope and Parker."

Great. Just great. I really do like Lady P and Parker, they're family for as far as I'm concerned. But they tend to always wait the last second to save the day, and right now, I am not enjoying it at all.

"Well, we only got two minutes before this thing explodes." I say on an angry tone. "We're just gonna have to pick a number."

"Alan, it's too risky." John answers, deadly serious and deadly worried at the same time. "You only got a one in ten chance. Let's just give them a little more time."

Hum, hello! I don't have a little more time! Do not think I'm stupid, John, I totally heard your hesitation. You doubt Lady P and Parker just as much as I do!

Suddenly, Thunderbird Three's alarm stars to ring. I narrow my focus back on what I'm doing and a cold shiver runs along my back.

"Oh, great, more vessels ahead." I moan.

I'm not in the mood for jokes anymore. I need to get past this Armada, and fast, if I don't want it to be damaged by the bomb. Unfortunately, there is too many spacecraft. I just have time to notice the bomb has stopped before it changes direction and heads for a huge vessel below me.

"Oh, no. It's retargeted again."

I have no time anymore. If I follow it with Thunderbird Three, I won't be able to insert the kill code in time, and I can't let that happen. I can't let those spacemen down. They're astronauts, just like me! I can't allow their lives to be put in jeopardy because of a damn bomb _I_ happened to have reactivated!

It takes me less than half a second to make up my mind. If Death must strike today, no one is going to die but me. I may not have time to reach the bomb with my 'bird, but with my spaceboard, everything is possible. I might even be able to reach it _and_ make the bomb explodes before the spacecraft enter the blast zone.

Let's go then! I'm already half way to the mine when I hear a gasp into my radio. My plan has kicked in my brother's brain.

"Alan, what are you doing?" He asks with a cracking voice. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Ok, so now he's losing it. John is a great astronaut, but he doesn't know Thunderbird Three as well as I do. He doesn't know everything I can or cannot do with it. That's why he doesn't understand why I put my life on the line like that. Oh, and also because I'm his little brother. To him, I can't be able to choose to die if I'm in my right mind.

"It's too late, John." I tell him, trying not to sound too scared. "We're gonna have to take a gambler on that last number."

He doesn't like that at all. Neither do I. And I know he must be thinking of some arguments he could say to make me change my mind, but he won't find there is none, and because even if there were, I wouldn't turn away. I can't let that bomb take more than one live.

I'm catching up with it. A few more meters and I will be able to enter the code.

"Oh, that one was close." I mutter when I almost ram into one of the garbage things I have hooked to the bomb's tail. "Almost there..."

I eventually end up in front of the monster. I have less than half a minute now.

"Ok, I'm here." I call through my radio. "What's the code?"

"The kill code is three-zero-zero-five-two-zero-one..." John's voice dies and I can guess he's even more stress than I am. How can he manage that? Telling us were to go every day without being sure we're going to come back? Without being sure he's not sending us to our deaths? I've never envied him. I've never wanted to be where he is. Not being able to do anything more than scream when a dear one is in danger must be terrifying! Being able to stand it no matter what is impressive. John is impressive. I've always thought so.

"I got it." I say when I've entered the code. "Just that last one."

"Time to pick our lucky number." I hear my brother mumble.

"Seven is lucky. Right?"

This is my last chance to survive. One in ten chance. Unless lady P chooses to call now?... Unlikely.

"Here is open." John says in a desperate attempt to joke. And then much more serious: "Ten seconds."

"Ok. Here goes nothing."

Seven it is, then.

_**OoOoO** _

John looked as the blast made Thunderbird Three and the spacecraft drift away from their previous positions. Fortunately, none of them was damage too badly. Unfortunately, the young astronaut couldn't have cared less. His hands were on his face, his fingers just apart enough to let him see the control panel.

They sometimes failed in rescuing people. It wasn't frequent, but it happened. And when it happened, John usually felt guilty, not sick. How could he? He never saw the victims in real. But right now… Right now it was his youngest brother's signal that had just disappear from his radars.

John couldn't breathe properly anymore. He couldn't comprehend what has just happened either. When Lady Penelope's phone call came in, he just stared at it. How could she call now? How dared she? Alan was dead. She was way too late.


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott is up this week, with Virgil and John as witnesses ! I realise John really draw the short straw with his position in Thunderbird Five xD

_ **Crosscut:** _

_ Scott's POV: _

"You're really willing to sacrifice yourself like this?"

Me _and_ you, if you haven't noticed. The look of disbelief on Marian's face is unbelievable. I just can't get this woman! I don't know a lot of people well out of my close relatives, it is true, but I've never meet someone this selfish before. All she can think about is herself! Is this normal? Is this how a standard human being think ?

"To save a city of innocent people? Wouldn't you?" I retort, before realizing it is a dumb question. "Actually, don't answer that. Now climb."

I have no time to discuss morality, especially not with someone like her. What good would it do? We are just on the opposite ends of a same scale. I'm not going to play it nice with her just because I have to rescue her. It is all her fault if I'm here in the first place! If a single person in the city is hurt because of the radiations, I'm going to make her pay. Either by money or by reproof, I don't know yet.

The storm is becoming stronger. It makes climbing much harder. I really don't want to, but I can't help glancing at Marian. She seems a bit breathless and her bag looks heavy. I may not like her, yet I'm impressed by her strength and her determination. She kinds of remind me of Kayo. Only Kayo is on _my_ end of the scale. She can be reckless, stubborn as Hell, scatterbrained even, but she would never be selfish. Never ever.

"It would be easier if you'd dump that bag pack full of uranium!" I tell Marian, voice full of an irritation I fail to hide.

The look I get for it is challenging and deadly.

"You worry about yourself. I'm fine." She snaps, securing her grip on the cable after a serious jolt.

So much for trying to help her. I swear, next time I'll just seal the mine on her! Does she even realize what she's carrying in this bag? Uranium! Not some handful of candies! She must know what this thing can do to people and to the world. Of course she knows, she grew up here. She's just being stubborn. She's just being selfish.

"It's wrong, Marian and you know it." I argue, trying to put some sense is that head of her. "You know what uranium can do! You don't want it in the wrong hands any more than I do!"

I'm just finishing my sentence when a gust of wind stronger than the others hits Thunderbird One and shakes us hard. Marian's grip on the cable loosen and my heart skips a beat when she falls. I don't like her but I don't want her to die either. Fortunately, she manages to hold on the cable with one hand. Unfortunately, her other hand is busy keeping her bag from falling.

"I'm coming!" I exclaim, coming down to her. "Take my hand."

"No, I can get it!" She answers despite the fear.

Stupid, stubborn woman! Can't she see we're running out of time? Any minutes now, Virgil is going to bury us alive, just like I ordered him to do. We don't have time to fool around, even less for uranium!

"Let it go!" I enjoin her, sternly. "Take my hand."

The more we wait, the harder it will be to get out of here. She must know that because I can see her weighing the benefits and the risks. How hard can it be? She's slipping! It's her bag or our lives. Nobody would have thought about it twice! I definitely wouldn't have.

The relief I feel when she finally – _finally!_ – lets go on the uranium doesn't last long as I also see her fingers lose their grip on the cable for good. She screams. I just have time to catch her wrist before she falls all the way down the mine, which would have killed her. Like I say, I may not like her, but I don't want to see her dead.

Her weigh added to the shaking due to the storm make me wince. I can't hold that position very long. I put her back on the cable. My arm is hurt. I must be good for a creased muscle.

"You're ok?" I ask half angrily, half worryingly.

"Yes." She mutters, before looking up to me with eyes full of terror, admiration and thankfulness. "I'm sorry."

"Later. Let's get out of here."

How much time do we have left? Two minutes? One? I don't know for Marian, but I don't plan on dying down here. I have a family to go back to. And I can't put on Virgil and John's minds the idea that they buried me alive. They wouldn't be able to bear it up.

Outside, the storm is still raging. Our climbing's progression is way too slow for my linking but it can't be helped. The jolts on the cable are too strong.

"We made it!" Marian exclaims when just a few more meters stand between us and the surface.

She had to say it, didn't she? She had to make it become too good to be true. Now our good luck is gone and a forceful jerk shakes the cable. This time, when Marian falls, I'm not here to catch her, because I'm falling right behind her. We were almost there…

_**OoOoO** _

"Don't you even think about it, John!" Virgil fiercely exclaimed when his immediate older brother explained Scott's plan to him. "I'm not burying him alive!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" John retorted. "Anyhow, it's been seven minutes since he gave me that stupid order. If we weren't insubordinate before, now we sure are. Head just a little more to your left… Here you go."

The soil in front of Virgil seemed to suddenly disappear and he found himself looking at the other side of the mine's backup exist. At least! He looked up, searching for his oldest and dumbest brother but couldn't find him. He could see Thunderbird One, which was being shaken hard by the wind, he could see the cable, dangling, but he couldn't see Scott, nor the woman he was supposed to rescue.

"John, did they get out, already?" Virgil asked, not sure if he was relieved for his sibling, or disappointed he couldn't show him how much backup was essential.

"They did not." John answered seriously. "Scott's GPS still spots him just where you stand. Don't you see them?"

"Well, no, I don't."

Virgil was still hunting towards the surface for his brother when a cold thrill made him shiver. If Scott and the woman were not up there, then it meant…

When he looked down, the young man let a blurred sob escaped him. Here they were, laying on the ground in ridiculous positions. So silent, so still, so dead.

They didn't need any backup anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you still like it ! See you next week and don't forget to leave a comment ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is here this week ! Kayo, Alan and Gordon are getting hurt, and all three big bros are there to watch. I'm a monster... xD

_**Fireflash:** _

_Kayo’s POV:_

“Allie, move two meters to your right. Gordon, you need to gain four meters on Allie.” Scott says, very serious and leader-like.

Ok, take a deep breath, Kayo, do not panic. You can do it. My heart is racing into my chest. I know how to land my Thunderbird, but this? This Fireflash? It’s so huge! So heavy! Add a scary flashing red light telling me I’m out of fuel and you obtain a really freaked out Kayo, attempting to save a hundred sleeping passengers while not killing herself nor her brothers.

“Easy... Easy... Kayo, cut your speed a few more knots.” I hear Scott’s voice telling me.

No need to ask, I was about to. The sooner I’ll be on the ground, the better! Why do people insist on making planes bigger and bigger? I pull on the breaks a bit more, trying to get the plane just above Alan and Gordon’s Pods. I’m at minimal speed with this thing and I’m still going way faster than them! I need to land now, or I will miss my chance.

I didn’t miss them. As Fireflash and the elevating platforms make contact, I allow myself to breathe. What a relief to be on the ground again!

“It works!”

“Yeah!”

“Good job, guys.”

I have to say, I’m pretty proud of us. That was a great teamwork! And I don’t have to worry about the fuel level anymore, which is good news.

“Good work.” Scott tells, sounding relieved.

Suddenly, I hear a cracking sound. My smile disappears. What was that? It can’t be good, can it? Gordon’s voice comes in, much less proud and much more worried than before.

“Huho... Guys? Little help?”

“What's wrong?” Virgil asks immediately, while my heart skips a beat.

“The plane's too heavy. It'll crush the Pods!”

Oh god… Crushed Pods mean bad news to Gords and Allie, and bad news to them means that I have to do something about it. They’re my brothers, you know? Maybe not in the biological sense of the word, but definitely in the sense that matters to me. I know they wouldn’t appreciate me saying this but, if I had to choose between the hundred passengers back there and them, I would choose them in a heartbeat. Without even thinking about it. Without even realizing it.

“This isn't good.” Alan says, finishing to convince me.

“Hang on, I'm going up again.” I tell them, pulling up the controller. Fuel level, go to Hell. With or without your scary flashing red light, I’m taking off.

“Fireflash, a plane full of passengers is depending on you.” John protests.

Hu, John! We’re talking about our siblings here! How can he ask me to think about the passengers when they’re being crushed under a two hundred tones’ plane? I know it’s his job to worry about the rescue, but still!

“So are Alan and Gordon!” I retort aggressively.

A few seconds pass by as I realize the gigantic problem that I have.

“I can’t go up!” I cry at the exact same time Alan let out a shriek of pain that broke my heart into pieces. “I’m entirely out of fuel!”

It’s Gordon’s time to yelp in his Pod. Oh god, what’s happening to them?!

“Hang on, guys!” Virgil yells into his radio, not caring about hiding his fear anymore. “Hang on!”

“Kayo, you need to slow down, right now!” Scott adds on the same tone.

“I… I can’t!”

“You don’t have the choice!” John’s terrified voice tells me. “It’s the end of the runaway!”

As if Gords and Allie’s screams were not enough! I don’t even have a thought for the hundred passengers I’ve just killed when the plane and the Pods go crash into the dunes that circles us. I don’t know them, I don’t care. The only thing I can think about is how Gordon and Alan have found death by trying to rescue me. I’m sorry guys. I’m so sorry.

OoOoO

The silence in Virgil’s radio was almost too much to bear. That couldn’t be happening, could it? It required John’s broken and shaking voice for the Thunderbird Two’s pilot to realized he wasn’t having a nightmare.

“What happened?” John stammered out from where he couldn’t see anything, space station be blessed. “Are they... What’s going on?”

What was going on was that Fireflash had just crashed, with Kayo and who knows how many passengers in it, dragging Virgil, Scott and John’s two younger brothers along with it. If it wasn’t a nightmare, it sure felt like it.

“We… we need to look for survivors…” Scott murmured. “We need… Somebody might need help.”

What Virgil needed was to wake up and go check on his siblings right away. He would find Gordon and Alan in the pool, laughing their hearts out, and Kayo would be mothering her Thunderbird. Everything would be as usual. They would be alive, all three of them.

But he landed his Thunderbird anyway, because he knew what he was living was god damn real. He helped Scott to remove twist broken metal pieces form the way because there was nothing else he could do. He headed for the cockpit of the plane because he had to be certain there was no more hope for his sister, and he found her on the pilot seat, her neck broken by the impact. Kayo was dead.

They helped two people out of the plane. They were the only survivors from the passengers. By the look in his eyes, Virgil knew he better obey his oldest brother’s order when he told him to go back to Thunderbird Tow to take care of the victims. Scott would check on Gordon and Alan, taking alone the weight of their bodies’ sight. And for once in his life, Virgil let himself be egoist. He wouldn’t see his siblings’ corps. He wouldn’t.

When Scott came back from the plane unable to speak and unable to breathe properly and unable to stop the tears from falling, Virgil didn’t ask anything. He just allowed himself to cry while he bandaged one of the men’s head, and when John finally get the strength to question him, he answered honestly, telling his brother everything he knew with all the pain, the bitterness and the anger he could manage at that time.

“They’re dead, John. They’re all dead. I’m the youngest now. I’m… It’s only the three of us from now on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week ! Don't forget to leave a comment ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go ! Thank you for taking the time to read, and don't forget to review please, I NEED it xD


End file.
